


Pocky Kiss

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Madoka's So Cute When She's Dressed Up As Kyouko, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, The Pocky Game, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sitting in a train when all of a sudden, you see a hot and cute girl in front of you. She offers you some pocky.</p>
<p>What do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [佐倉杏子](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200827) by dyda. 



The sound of the metal wheels grinding onto the track made you unnerved, even when you know it was gonna happen.   
  
"Next stop: Mitakihara. Next stop: Mitakihara." The announcer said as you sighed. It won't be long now, you thought. You looked ahead to see the woman in front of you. She seemed young. Around your age. However, you felt uneasy that this young girl was showing off a lot of skin. Her jacket was unzipped, showing off her black sports bra. She wore short denim shorts, showing a bunch of leg before being cut off by knee high boots.  
  
You had seen this girl on the train throughout the whole year. Once every week, you and her would end up looking at each other. Of course, you had no fancy clothing. You just wore jeans and a button shirt. That was it. However, despite this, you were enamored by the girl's looks. Despite dressing like a rebellious teen, she had the face of an innocent girl, complete with pink, girlish pigtails tied by red ribbons.  
  
You always wanted to say something to her. Tell her that you found her attractive, but you never found the courage to do so.  
  
Until she popped out a piece of pocky.  
  
"Want one?" She asked in the most cute, delicate voice you could ever think of. You immediately took one and nibbled on it.  
  
"Thanks." You tried to say. That's when she leaped forward and nibbled on the other end. You were surprised for a moment, then had no idea what she was doing. That is until she continued nibbling on the pocky. You remembered an old move where two dogs were eating the same string of spaghetti and their lips eventually kissed. You breathed in. This was her way of saying _you're_ attractive.   
  
So you dove in and nibbled until your lips and her lips met. You two held this kiss for a bit. When you pulled away from her, she smiled.  
  
"My name's Kaname Madoka." She said. That's when the train stopped. She gave a giggle, got up from her seat, and walked out of the train.   
  
You ran out and held her hand.  
  
"Wait!" You said. You had a moment of silence before you spoke up. "Can... Can I walk with you?" You asked. She turned and smiled.  
  
"Of course!" With that, you and Madoka walked to her home together, never letting go of her hand for the walk home. Eventually, you and her went to the outside of her house, where she gave you a peck on the cheek. "Will you be on the train tomorrow?" She asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Y-yeah." You said. You _had_ to be on that train to get home after your 9-to-5 job. With that, she entered her house. You had a huge smile on your face and you ran home, jumping for joy. You had just kissed a cute yet hot girl and high chances are you will met her again.  
  
And needless to say, you can't wait.


End file.
